


listen to me, little brother

by speckledfeathers



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery, Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, First Kiss, M/M, Short One Shot, Star Trek: Discovery Spoilers, but I DO NOT ship Spock and Michael, don't read if you haven't finished season 2, i hate that i have to say this, just putting that out there, spirk, these boys are my favorite ship ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23579197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speckledfeathers/pseuds/speckledfeathers
Summary: "Okay, listen to me. Listen to me, little brother. This is the last advice I’ll ever be able to give you. There is a whole galaxy out there full of people who will reach for you.You have to let them.Find that person who seems farthest from you and reach for them.Reach for them.Let them guide you."
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock, Michael Burnham & Spock
Comments: 9
Kudos: 139





	listen to me, little brother

“Once, many years ago, I was given words of advice from someone that I sincerely trusted.” Spock was surprised at how soft his voice had gotten. It was enough to break the silence they had created, but it was strange. He felt vulnerable in a way that he could not explain. Jim was only a few feet away, sitting casually on the couch they often shared in his quarters, making any excuse to have a discussion for as long as they could get away with. Spock looked to him now from where he stood, exploring the other man’s features from underneath the charming smirk that always seemed present. He only moved to join him when Jim motioned to the empty space where he was supposed to be.

“Well you can’t stop there.” Jim replied as Spock settled in. “What was the advice?”

The Vulcan took note of their proximity to one another.

There was always a contrast between the two of them, even in the simple things. Jim Kirk was the kind of person to lounge and relax, arms spread across the back of his seat with his legs crossed. His hair was perfectly tossed, a small amount of chaos that Spock found pleasing. The Vulcan was straight-backed, hands folded in his lap and nothing out of place. In this particular moment, he wondered whether it would be permissible to relax. It wasn’t.

Spock took in a breath, mind wandering to Michael in-between the milliseconds of thought put into his next chosen words. “She said that the galaxy is filled with people who will reach for me. And that I needed to learn to let them. That I needed to reach for them as well, even the ones who felt the farthest from me.” As her words echoed through him, it was hard to not get pulled back into the last moments between him and his sister. The emotions were powerful, intense in a way that he would never experience again. It tethered him to something greater than himself.

Jim’s expression shifted. “Who told you that? What do you think it means?” The questions stemmed from curiosity and not malice. Spock wished he could answer him with complete honesty.

“I know what it means. I have always known what it means.” Somehow, Spock’s voice became even softer than before. There was an invisible pull between the two of them as they gazed at each other from their respective seats. He wondered if Jim felt it too, or if it was all in his mind and nothing else. “For most of my life, I have felt alone— distant from others because of my differences and the things that make me unique. My Vulcan nature and my Human emotions have always been a complex part of who I am and how I relate to others. Because of this, she wanted me to not give into that loneliness, and to not let my calculating mind become cold and distant. She wanted me to.. _live._ And to remember my emotions hold as much value as anything else that defines me.”

As he spoke, Jim had somehow gotten closer. Spock hadn’t been relaxed before and he sure wasn’t now, but the budding anxiety originated from a place he was not familiar with yet. His friend’s closeness was confusing, and he wished the distance between them would disappear completely.

He could tell that Jim had dozens of questions on the tip of his tongue, but he did not ask them. It was unusual, but Spock welcomed it since there were things he could not say.

“You’ve never told me that before.” Once again, Jim Kirk did not sound angry. His voice was full of gentle understanding, and Spock was grateful.

The gap between them became smaller once again, but it felt like they were galaxies away. “I choose to reach for you, Jim. It is with the most genuine of emotions that I tell you this. I choose to reach for you, and I will always reach for you. Even when you are farthest from me.”

When Spock focused in on Jim’s eyes, he felt as if he could live an entire lifetime in them. They were a miraculous shade of blue, one that reminded him of a star spotted nebula he had seen during his earliest days on the Enterprise— beautiful, full of mystery and confounding questions he longed to know the answers to. He watched as they locked in with his, and between the stretched out seconds Spock felt something take over him like a wave washing to the shore.

Spock reached for him, closing the gap between them as one of his hands found its place across Jim’s jawline. He felt the slight prick of his friend's day old stubble and almost felt he could exist in the beats within that half a second. And then he moved forward even more, making their lips meet in the middle. 

Jim kissed him back. Spock felt him place a hand over his own— it was warm and comforting. Their lips parted once and then they kissed again. Both times it was passionate and yet soft, drawn together to make up for lost time they both carried with them every single day.

They reached for each other. And they would reach for each other again and again and again.

**Author's Note:**

> i was half asleep at 2 in the morning when the inspiration for this hit me, and i wrote it all in 40 minutes them prompty fell asleep. it is short and soft and i hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
